Heat
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Our 4 favorite heros are stuck in some really hot weather! How do they handle it? Find out! Hiei x Kurama and the other 2 heros!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. ANOTHER little one-shot I thought of. Gosh darn it its HOT out. Let's see how our 4 favorite hero's handle the oppressive heat, shall we?

Please leave a review!

(Hiei x Kurama are a pairing in this BTW. So that's why this is labeled as Hiei x Kurama)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

"GAH! It's so damn hot!" Yusuke groaned, fanning himself with a magazine Kurama had laying on his coffee table. They were all gathered around the fox's apartment, because it had 2 air conditioners in it and it was small enough that the cold didn't have much to cool down.

"I agree with Urameshi!" Kuwabara complained, fixing the cold wash cloth over his forehead. Even with the AC's cranked on their highest settings...the place was still warm.

Kurama's long red hair was damp against his sweaty back, he was wearing a wife beater shirt and a pair of boxers, trying to keep cool. "I must agree, this is oppressive." He said.

Even Hiei, the ultimate fire demon, was uncomfortable. He had stripped off his cloak and was standing in front of the AC, his arms crossed, growling. "This is stupid! Why the hell must the heat be like this?" he demanded.

No one had an answer as the boys tried to keep themselves from dying of heat stroke.

Kuwabara wiped the sweat away from his forehead and grumbled as he stood up, "Anyone want a drink?"

"Please Kuwabara, if you don't mind." Kurama gave him a brilliant smile, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara wondering how the HELL the fox could be so calm when he was dying of heat himself.

"I'd like one. Whatever you're gettin', just get me one too." Yusuke said, fanning his face harder.

"Hn. Kurama." Hiei looked at Kurama and then continued staring out the window, he had un-tucked his tank top and was letting it flap in the breeze of the AC which was quite amusing to Yusuke who burst out laughing at the sight.

"What the hell is so funny, detective?" Hiei whipped around, looking angry.

"You!" Yusuke pointed and laughed again as Hiei snarled and took a step forward.

"Hiei, love, control yourself." Kurama said softly and then looked at Kuwabara. "Hiei and I would like some lemonade. There should be enough for everyone if you add some ice to the glasses." Kurama said, smiling.

"I don't want HIM touching my drink!" Hiei snarled, "That's why I said YOUR name Kurama!" Hiei spat.

"Hey! Why can't I fix your drink? I don't have germs!" Kuwabara said, indignantly.

"Hn! I beg to differ!" Hiei said, Kurama smiled, knowing Hiei had learned that little line from him. Kurama stood up, "It's all right Kuwabara, I can get his drink for him." Kurama said.

Kuwabara and Kurama disappeared into the kitchen and both came out carrying 2 drinks each, handing them to their respective owners, Kurama pulled Hiei down to sit beside him. "Please calm down, Hiei-koi, you shouldn't be getting all worked up in this heat. Even as a fire demon, this heat is bothering you." Kurama rubbed his shoulder gently with one hand.

Hiei growled uncomfortably, "Isn't it too hot to be cuddling, fox?" He demanded.

Kurama, not fazed by Hiei's rude behavior, smiled. "I'm not trying to cuddle, Fire-fly, if I cuddle with you and your body heat, I may just die on the spot." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei muttered something that sounded like 'stupid fox' before looking out the window again, though sitting on the couch. Hiei was somewhat fascinated by the heat waves rising off the road and cars, though he'd never admit that.

"What should we have for dinner?" Kurama asked, looking at all of them.

"Something cold, god damn it!" Yusuke said, shaking his sweaty black hair of his face.

"Urameshi's right, we need something cold. The girls are getting spoiled all day in a freaking ice rink, I think we deserve something cold to eat." Kuwabara said. The boys had chipped in money (even Hiei) so the girls could have free passes into an ice rink so they could spend all day out of the heat.

They mainly did it for Yukina, because the heat was really making her sick. Hiei had actually "convinced" the manager to let them stay there until the heat cooled down. All it took was a little tweaking from the Jagan and a sack full of gold coins to convince the cheap bastard. So, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai and even Shiori got to hang out in the cold ice rink.

Kurama heard Hiei mumble something, so quiet that even Kurama couldn't even hear it. "What was that Fire-fly?" He asked.

"Sweet snow. We should have sweet snow for dinner. I, for one, agree with the detective and fool. We should have sweet snow. It's cold." Hiei looked at them and smirked and Kuwabara's and Yusuke's shocked expressions.

Kurama gave him a gentle smile, "That sounds like a plan." Kurama stood up, and went out to the kitchen to dish up some ice cream.

Hiei caught his arm, and pulled him down. "Let HIM do it." Hiei pointed to Yusuke.

"Why me!" Yusuke complained and Hiei smirked at him. "Because, my beautiful fox is being generous enough to share OUR sweet snow with YOU buffoons, the least you could do is fetch it so my fox can relax." Hiei said, his eyes glinting.

"Oh but Hiei, I don't mind..." Kurama started to object.

"Shut it Kurama! You will sit down and you will relax. You always do everyone's bidding for them, it's time for you to relax and let them serve you." Hiei snapped.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were amazed when Kurama didn't flinch at the tone, in fact, he just smiled at Hiei, "Thank you." Kurama said, relaxing.

Yusuke fled to fix the ice cream, Kuwabara was seething however.

"Why the hell do ya gotta be so mean to Kurama, shorty? You always get mad at him when he treats you like a king! And for your information! Kurama doesn't serve everyone, he serves YOU all the time. I doubt you do anything to help him!" Kuwabara said, his eyes flashing back at Hiei's glaring eyes.

Kurama cut off the fight before it started. "Enough!" He said. "Kuwabara, I kindly suggest you be quiet. Hiei is an amazing boyfriend and he does not take advantage of me or my kindness. If you must know, at least 3 times a week he'll treat me to breakfast in bed or an extravagant dinner that HE makes. Then he'll promptly serve me all night or day, doing my entire bidding and getting whatever I need. Not only that! He'll do all the daily chores that need done, especially if I'm tired or don't feel well. Hiei never uses me." Kurama said firmly. "And as for his tone? He means nothing by it." Kurama said, waving his hand. "It's just the way he is, I'm used to it. I know he's not mad at me."

Of course, Kurama had left out all the juicy details about what they did AFTER the prepared meals and how being waited on and doing his bidding entailed to the bedroom.

Kuwabara looked surprised and mumbled an apology as Yusuke came out, balancing four bowls of evenly distributed ice cream. "What did I miss?" He asked looking at the tense group.

"Nothing of importance." Kurama gave a beautiful smile at Yusuke and took the bowls from him with a thank you.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to chow down on their food, trying not to watch as Hiei and Kurama decided to feed each other the ice cream. It was Kurama's apartment, they could do what they wanted.

After their meals, the boys were still so very hot. It seemed the temperature had risen drastically.

"We could go to the local pool and take a swim." Yusuke said dully.

"The water is probably too hot," Kuwabara grumbled, shaking his head.

"Plus, I won't share a pool with a bunch of dirty ningens." Hiei spat, shaking his head.

"Wait a second." Kurama said, sitting up and looking at them all confused. "I just realized something." he looked like he was about to start laughing.

"What's that fox?" Hiei asked, sitting up, curious. Both the other boys were curious too...what was so funny that it was going to make Kurama laugh?

Kurama snickered for a moment, "Why didn't we just join the females at the ice rink?" he asked, and then literally fell off the couch laughing at their stupidity.

Hiei snorted then actually started to laugh too, how dumb could they have been! They hadn't even though of themselves as they worried more for the girls.

Yusuke was grinned his broad grin, "Man, we're a buncha idiots aren't we?" He asked, laughing.

"I'd say so." Kuwabara laughed, embarrassed.

Kurama chuckled as he sat up, grinning, "Men will be men." He said, standing up.

Hiei's next comment made them all start laughing again. "I blame it on the heat."

A.N. What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review on the way out!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Pheonix09 that was a great idea you gave me! And as a thank you for your review, I am dedicating this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy! I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter. But you know what? It had potential thanks to your suggestion!

Quick word to my reviewers:

Pheonix09: Thanks a lot for your review! I really appreciate it! And like I said, this chapter is fully dedicated to you! Enjoy!

Treasure Family: Thanks! I really enjoy hearing that I did such a good job!

PhoenixxDiamond: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Yes –laughs- I could see Hiei just standing there calmly, not even worrying about how funny it looks! Thanks for the review! It's appreciated!

Enjoy! Drop a review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho!

"Well what are we waitin' for! Let's go!" Yusuke jumped up, ready to get out of the heat.

"Give me a minute," Kurama stood up, "Hiei-koi, could you run and get my brush? I really need you to do my hair." Kurama looked upset as he looked in the mirror and saw the mess his hair was.

"Hn." Hiei flitted off and returned with the brush and a hair band. "Sit." He pointed to the floor and slid behind Kurama.

He gently ran the brush through the damp hair, and then pulled it up into a high ponytail. Normally, he'd leave the ponytail hanging down Kurama's neck, but he didn't need that kind of heat on him.

"Finished," Hiei said and Kurama turned and tilted his head back, Hiei indulged him with a sweet kiss before standing up and heading back into the bathroom.

They heard the door shut and then silence.

"Shorty uses the bathroom?" Kuwabara looked surprised as he looked at Kurama as Kurama changed into a pair of shorts and a light flannel shirt.

"Of course he does! He has to use the bathroom too!" Kurama said, chuckling.

"I just assumed he pee'd out the window on old ladies walking past." Yusuke said making Kurama and Kuwabara laugh.

They were still laughing when Hiei came out of the bathroom. "Hn? What's so funny?" Hiei demanded, not liked that he was being laughed at…again.

"Yusuke just made the funniest assumption," Kurama chuckled and said, "Evidently you pee out windows on old ladies walking past." Kurama laughed again.

Hiei smirked, "Well I would, but that would give others the chance to see what I've got down there, and no one but my fox can see that." Hiei said, flashing a wink at Kurama who's face went up in flames.

"Hiei!" Kurama blushed darkly and had good grace enough to cover his face, making Hiei smirked proudly.

"Consider that revenge for laughing at me." He said and then picking up his cloak, he donned it on. "Oh, and Yusuke do I need to tell them about what I found in your room?" Hiei's eyes glinted as he looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke gulped and shook his head quickly, "Don't Hiei! Please man, I'm begging you." Hiei smirked and crossed his arms.

"What did Urameshi have in his room?" Kuwabara asked, curious to know.

"A blow up doll." Hiei flashed Yusuke a wicked smirk, "And judging by the lack of dust on it, it was recently used." Hiei said then turned to Kuwabara who was laughing his head off.

"And you?" Hiei said, "I found a subscription to 'Kitten Monthly' hidden in your desk. Don't tell me you're that obsessed?" Hiei asked, as even Kurama laughed at that.

"What were you doing in their rooms, Fire-fly?" Kurama went over to him with a smile.

Hiei smirked, "I had to get some background info on these freaks, and see if I could find some black mail. Now enough about that, let's go. It's hot." He said.

With the boys thoroughly embarrassed they all piled out to the car.

"I call shot-gun!" Yusuke raced for Kurama's car.

"No! I get it!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke and wrestled with him for the front seat. People who were walking past were staring.

Kurama was shaking his head, "I don't know them, I don't know them!" he assured the people, "They're crazy people I found on the street." He said.

"Hn." Hiei looked amused and then in the blink of an eye was in the shot-gun seat. His arms crossed and buckled in. "**I**__call shot-gun." He grinned evilly at them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped and glared at him. "Kurama! That's not fair, we called it!" Yusuke whined, much like a petulant child.

Kurama shrugged and twirled the keys idly as he walked to the driver's side, "He's my boyfriend, he's got first rights." Kurama said sliding into the driver's seat.

Both boys growled as they climbed into the back, knowing Hiei and Kurama would get full rights to the AC up front.

As they took off driving, it was relatively quiet until they reached the ice rink.

Yusuke jumped out and raced off, Kuwabara scrambled after him, since there was only one door, they wrestled, trying to figure out who would get in first.

Hiei smirked and made to walk past them but Kuwabara snatched his cloak to stop him.

"How dare you touch me you oaf! Get your hands off me!" Hiei said and kicked his arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kuwabara said, punching Hiei's gut. Hiei's breath caught for a second then he laughed. "You think that hurt? You're pathetic!" He said and jumped into the fray.

Kurama was blushing right red at the amount of people staring at them all. "Oh god." He covered his face and walked into the building, "I don't know them, I don't know them…" He mumbled stepping in the AC filled place.

He could still hear them outside and that made him shake his head even more as the girls came over and stared at the boys through the glass door.

"I said don't touch me oaf, ah! God damn it Yusuke! That hurt!" Hiei growled punching Yusuke in the back.

"Oof, shut up Hiei and take it like a man!" Yusuke said kicking Hiei's legs out from underneath him, making him slam onto the pavement.

"That's disgusting Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled and tired another stab at punching Hiei, who flitted out of the way.

"You would think that way about Hiei, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, punching Kuwabara's side rapidly.

"WHAT?" Hiei growled, "You sick bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Hiei slammed his fist into Kuwabara's face.

By the time the others got their fighting done, Kurama had already gotten his skates and donned them on.

"About time you showed up." Kurama looked up at them, shaking his head at that fact that were all covered in dirt and beaten up, Hiei with the least amount of injuries.

"Come here, koi, I got your skates for you." Kurama held up a pair of smaller sized skates.

Hiei walked over to his fox and after Kuwabara and Yusuke got theirs one, they all raced out onto the ice.

The girls watched as the boys tried to find their footing, Yusuke stumbled and slid along, gripping the wall, looking terrified of falling.

Kuwabara immediately fell over, smacking his head off the floor, "Ouch!" he complained, "God damn ice!" He said, pushing himself up, but he only succeeded in falling back over.

"Ha! Stupid fool! Can't even skate!" Hiei said, standing in the center of the ice rink, with Kurama smoothly skating around him.

"Don't you dare start!" Yusuke said, "You got out there with Kurama's help, Midget! Do it on your own!" Yusuke said.

Hiei growled, "I can!" He said and then tried to move and his legs fell out from beneath him and he fell face first onto the floor.

Hiei's temperature rose when he heard the girls laughing along with the boys, even Kurama was laughing, finding this amusing.

Kurama sensed this and moved forward to help Hiei up before he melted the ice. "Calm down, Hiei-koi, I'll teach you." Kurama said steadying the fire demon.

Hiei watched as Kurama gently started to pull him along, showing Hiei the steps slowly. Keiko had taken pity and was teaching Yusuke and Yukina was helping Kuwabara along.

Eventually the three got a hang of skating and Hiei was skating along, then he said, "Detective. Let's have a race. You, me, the oaf and Kurama, let's see who will win." Hiei said, smirking.

"Fine, but you can't use your demonic speed, that's not fair." Yusuke said.

"Oh no, I don't want any part in your silly games." Kurama held up his hands and shook his head. "I'll just go and a lunch ready for us Hiei." Kurama was about to turn and skate away but Hiei grabbed his ponytail and pulled him down.

"Not before you give a good luck kiss," Hiei smirked, Kurama gave an equally wicked smirk and pulled Hiei into a tongue filled kiss.

"Damn! You two are gonna melt the ice if you get much hotter over there!" Yusuke called, making the two break apart and smirk at him.

Hiei skated over, Kuwabara and Yusuke were already waiting at one end.

"I'll crush you Urameshi and Shorty!" Kuwabara said, confident he would win with Yukina watching him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Good luck on that." He said.

"Ready!" Kurama called from the edge, Hiei was still surprised at how his heart could jump when he heard that voice and he was sure that he could win with Kurama watching him and cheering him on.

"3 laps around the rink." Hiei said, pointing to a piece of tape stuck on the ice. "Whoever crosses that first after 3 laps is the winner." He said.

"Set!" Kurama called and they got into position. "GO!" Kurama shouted and the boys took off.

"No rough play! Make it fair!" Kuwabara said, as they made their way around the rink, Hiei was ahead of the two by just a fraction. He slid past Kurama and saw Kurama was smiling proudly as he watched his love.

Kuwabara was neck and neck with Yusuke and both of them were happy to see their loves watching, "Go Yusuke! Kick their butts!" Kieko said, cheering him on.

Yukina gave Kuwabara a confident smile and Kuwabara sped up as fast as he could, Yusuke kept up easily with the two, and they were now neck and neck.

Hiei growled, this wasn't about to be a tie breaker, but they all had agreed to no cheating by using super speed…and he didn't want to seem like a sore looser by tripping them.

As they made their way around a second time, it was clear that Kuwabara was losing some steam, Yusuke and Hiei were still neck and neck but Kuwabara had fallen back a bit.

Hiei glanced back and saw the disappointed look on Kuwabara's look as they headed onto their third lap.

"Detective. I know I hate the oaf." Hiei said as they skated, and didn't say anything else.

Yusuke glanced at him, "You think he deserves to win something in front of Yukina right?" Yusuke said, "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same. He deserves to have something he can win in his life." Yusuke said.

"Hn. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiei smirked and Yusuke nodded as they approached the finish line, Hiei nodded slightly and Yusuke purposely made himself lose control and he 'crashed' into Hiei sending them down on their ass's and sliding along, letting Kuwabara pass them and win.

"YAAAHOO!" Kuwabara cheered and stopped himself. "I won! Did you see that Yukina?" He raced over to her, scooping her in a hug.

Kurama ran out into the ice and skidded over scooping his mate up in a hug. "I'm so proud of you Hiei-koi, you were selfless and let Kuwabara win, even though it cost you your pride. I'm so proud you Hiei." Kurama kissed his cheek.

"Hn, you crazy fox! My pride and joy is you, if you are proud of me, then I'm proud of what I did." Hiei said, hugging Kurama gently.

Yukina hugged Kuwabara happily, "You did a wonderful job Kazuma, I'm so very proud of you." She said, deciding not to mention the fact that had been on purpose. They would all let Kuwabara live his happy moment. "I knew you'd win." She said, grinning.

Keiko kneeled beside Yusuke, "That was a selfless thing you did Yusuke, good job." She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"It seems some good did come out of this hot weather." Kurama smiled while they headed for the food court. "If it hadn't been so hot, we wouldn't have come here and I wouldn't have gotten to see my Hiei do something so selfless." Kurama smiled down at him.

"Hn. I blame it on the heat for my crazy behavior." Hiei said, knowing that it was a repeat but he didn't care, it made Kurama laugh lightly and that was worth it.

It seems even Hiei can learn to be a little selfless for his friends.

A.N. Wow…that was a different ending than I thought it would be. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it none the less…I'm worried that this may not that good…I hope it was!


End file.
